Thank You
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Myotismon has a daughter?
1. Myotismon used to not be evil?

Thank You

This fic is based on the song Thank you by Dido

There is a child sitting on the balcony European house. "What are you doing Dawn?" 

"I was watching the outside world."

"What do you see?"

"I see many animals that you call Digimon outside fighting over something and I saw an angel one." 

"Really well come here Dawn it's not safe. You could get hurt." The man in a blue suit and long flowing cape picks her up. He had a red mask over his eyes and blonde hair. The child had long flowing brown hair and violet eyes. She was in a dress. It was mostly white and the middle was red with a Ying yang in the middle 

"Dawn do you feel better today than you did yesterday?" 

"A little but I'm okay daddy." She lied to her daddy not wanting him to worry anymore. She had a pretty rough day yesterday. She tried to hide it from him not wanting her dad to be disappointed. She loved him so much. She had fainted under the sheer exhaustion. She woke up with him looking very upset. She sat there turning away from him. 

"Kabukimon." A cat like Digimon came out. She had a mask over her face that was very pretty. She was married to Myotismon but still was a servant of his. 

"Yes Myotismon?"

"Take Dawn to rest for a little make sure to wrap her in plenty of blankets." Kabukimon took Dawn form Myotismon's arms to hers. She held the little girl in her arms. She was a beautiful child. Myotismon was not doubt going to burn down another town. He usually did everyday. 

"Mommy where is daddy going?" 

"Don't worry honey he'll be back as soon as he can to see you again." Dawn rested her head on her mommy's shoulder as she coughed a little trying to fall asleep. She felt really sick to her stomach. Kabukimon laid her down on a bed in Myotismon's room. She placed a little Digimon named Falconmon next to her. He was a rookie size Digimon that had black feathers and white markings on his face. Dawn brought him closer to her holding him like a teddy bear. Falconmon perked his ears up and wiggled out of her grips. 

"Huh what happened?"

"Shh Falconmon, watch over her while she's sleeping I need to leave for a few hours and I didn't want to take her with me being sick and all." Falconmon nodded and brought himself closer to her after he tucked her in. He felt warm when he was next to her. She had several hackles of coughs while he was next to her but rubbed her back to soothe her. She stopped coughing. He woke up the next morning to see that she was gone. Falconmon jumped out of the bed to look around for her. She vanished. Myotismon landed on the balcony and walked in the room. 

"Hello Falconmon, who are you looking for?" 

"I was looking for Dawn." 

"Oh, she's in the cathedral with Kabukimon." 

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine why do you ask?" 

"No reason." Myotismon just thought nothing of it and left the room. Dawn watched as the chained Digimon together enter the prison. 

"Daddy why are they going to prison?"

"They did an act against me so I must punish them."

"If I accidentally disobey you will you send me to prison?"

"Of course not. I want you to meet a very special friend of mine this is Jared he will be living with us." 

"Hi Jared." 

"Hello Dawn." He bowed to show respect. He looked very strong for his age and very serious. Dawn just held on to Myotismon tighter. She was a little shy to new people. Jared just stood there he was only four years old but was very bright. Myotismon placed Dawn down to Jared's level. He kissed her cheek. She held tighter on to Myotismon's neck. Her eyes started to water she did want to be let go off. She felt sick again too. Dawn suddenly lost her grip and fell to the ground. Her head made a crack noise as soon as she hit the floor. Myotismon looked at what he did to her. He gently picked up the small body and carried it to a bed. He knew that she didn't want to be let go of but he needed her to meet the new visitor. 

What happened to Dawn and will she be all right? Why is she so sick? Find out in the next part. 


	2. Why Myotismon is so Ruthless?

THANK YOU PART TWO: Why Myotismon is so ruthless?

Myotismon wiped her head of with a wet cloth. She had a scratch on her head from when she fell off of Myotismon. He was trying to let go off her but she didn't want to be put down. She scream and started to cry. He should of known better but he was foolish and as he put it fools died foolishly. 

"Daddy what happened?"

"Do you feel okay?" 

"Yeah but what happened?" 

"You fell down but your okay and fell unconscious."

"Oh." Myotismon turned his back to his daughter ashamed of hurting her. He felt something hold on to hid leg sort of tug on him. 

"Daddy are you mad?" 

"I'm not mad at you."

"Please don't be mad. I like it when you're not angry." She gave him a small kiss on his hand and reached her arms to be picked up. Myotismon bent down and picked her up. He walked around with her in his arms. It wasn't uncommon to see him with Dawn in his arms while he talked business with the servant Digimon. 

Gatomon liked playing games with the small child. She often played tag and hide n go seek. Wizardmon just joined up with Myotismon's crew. He was very valued for a Digimon he was very well at healing humans and Digimon alike. He was very smart and became friends with Gatomon and the other nightmare soldiers. Phantomon saw her often even though she was scared of him. Myotismon tried to make her understand he was a friend of Myotismon. It didn't seem to work though. He was very found of her. Demidevimon liked her because when Myotismon was happy he was more toralable. Kabukimon was like the mother and was even called Mommy by the small child. She was the child caretaker appointed by Myotismon her husband. She put the child to sleep and feed her. With help of the servants of Myotismon. 

Dawn was playing with some of the rookie Digimon that worked for Myotismon. Even if they were evil they liked playing with the child. Falconmon was Dawn's best friend. Myotismon ran his empire like normal from day to day for several months. Jared stayed his normal self and barely showed any aging. He was very special. He was there to train most of the time so Myotismon barely saw him. Dawn was growing little by little. She was three years old right now. 

Phantomon came into Myotismon's chambers a little too fast. Dawn was right next to the door. Jared was practicing his fighting stances. Myotismon was watching him. The girl scared stiff of Phantomon screamed. "Dawn what's wrong?" The girl ran behind her father's leg. 

"The scary monster came back." 

"Dawn it's one of daddy's associates." 

"He's still scary." Myotismon picked the girl up and brought her face to face with Phantomon. 

"He won't hurt you if he wants to see another day." Phantomon gulped in nervousness. Even if he was in second command Myotismon could still get rid of him in one second. Myotismon let go of the girl as she ran next to Jared. Myotismon shook his head. 

"Don't worry Phantomon she'll get used to it one day." 

The little toddler was sitting in a field picking flowers in the dark of the night. The fireflies where blinking into the night. She sat in the field next to her friend Falconmon. Falconmon watched the stars. "They're beautiful." 

"What?"

"The stars." 

"Oh." Falconmon looked back up at the stars.

Myotismon was on a balcony of the castle watching over his daughter. Kabukimon walked next to her husband. "Hey what are you watching?" 

"Dawn she's outside with Falconmon." Kabukimon hanged off of Myotismon's arm. She got closer to him leaning on him.

Dawn was lying looking at the stars she felt sleepy and fell asleep on the ground. Falconmon waved at Myotismon. Myotismon floated over to Dawn. "Is she alright?"

"Yes my lord she is just a little tired nothing to worry about." Myotismon picked her up and floated off. He lightly kissed her head. She smiled as she was placed in her bed. Falconmon flew inside through the window to the bed. He landed on the ground as Myotismon left. Falconmon climbed into the bed and kept her warm. The girl was lying to her father she hadn't been feeling well and hides it.

One horrible night something went horrible wrong. Dawn was horribly ill by now. She needed help right away. Wizardmon was a great doctor but couldn't do anything for her. She was sick with pneumonia. She was on the verge of dying and there was nothing they all could do. 

"Dawn hang on don't leave me yet." Myotismon pleaded he needed his baby girl more than ever. He held her close to him. She gave a hackle of coughs and gave a good size moan. "Daddy I don't feel so well." 

"I know, baby I know." 

"Just hold on we are going to get you to a doctor in the real world." 

"I'm sorry Daddy I can't fight it anymore. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier about how I felt. I'll miss you." Her baby girl breathed her last breath and her heart stopped. She was died in extremely sick state. Falconmon stood there in shock. His best friend was gone. Wizardmon pulled a blanket over her small body. Kabukimon hugged Myotismon turning her head away from the lost young pretty thing. Her baby was gone. She would never be able to have another baby again. Myotismon was extremely angry, sad and depressed. He was so angry that he almost destroyed the digital world out of existence. He calmed himself down with his extreme sadness. He sat in his dark castle depressed. He sat there for months and months. Gatomon a cat Digimon walked up to him with much bravery. Since she was so afraid of him.

"Master Lord Myotismon, you need to stop being depressed she's not coming back and I'm sure she would want you to be the same as you where before." Myotismon stood up ready to conquer the real world. He left for the real world with the digidestined right behind him ready to stop him. His unhappiness of his daughter's lost enraged him and made him ruthless. When he was deleted he was not actually dead just waiting to make his comeback and surprise both worlds. He awaited his comeback to get revenge for his death and will he was dead he never did see his daughter one time. He awaited alone in a dark cave waiting to see the digital world once more then he would get his revenge on his daughter's and his own death. 

To Be Continued in other stories…… 


End file.
